Segunda Oportunidad
by Karou Uzumaki
Summary: Presente, pasado y futuro. Todo pareciera ser un sueño, sin embargo hay una segunda oportunidad. Lo malo es cuando los tres tiempos se juntan ya que nada es lo que solía ser. LONGFIC/ SasuSaku. / *AVISO* /FIC EN PROCESO DE RE-EDICIÓN, los capítulos se subirán paulatinamente. /


Segunda oportunidad

๑ ๑ ๑

_Prólogo_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí. Le pertenecen a su creador, Masashi Kishimoto._

_Advertencias: Posible spoiler si es que no has terminado de leer el manga._

๑ ๑ ๑

"_Recuerda que no hay paz sin guerra. Que no hay luz sin oscuridad"_

Se sentía débil. Su visión poco a poco disminuía, su cuerpo dolía. Estaba totalmente inmovilizado, el ataque de ese hombre lo había dejado en un estado de inconsciencia, no era capaz de mover sus extremidades, ni hablar de ejecutar una simple técnica.

—Y es aquí donde todo termina.

El hombre lo miró sin expresión alguna, quizá una sonrisa torcida fue lo único que mostró. Fuera de eso se le veía imperturbable ante lo que acababa de hacer. Frente a él, estaba el último de los Uchiha, siendo atravesado con su propia espada, en un acto que al mayor no le causó ninguna dificultad, clavarle la katana fue tan sencillo de hecho en algún momento llegó a pensar que sería un poco difícil, pensó que ese Uchiha le daría batalla y que probablemente tuviera algunas habilidades como las de su hermano mayor.

No estuvo más equivocado, Sasuke cayó en la trampa y se dejó atravesar, como si con eso su vida fuera acabar y con ello su existencia. Esa efímera existencia que tanto le estaba pesando, en cuerpo y alma.

—Me has decepcionado—dijo, con voz ronca y desde el otro extremo. Se aseguró que su voz fuera lo suficientemente alta como para que escuchara sus palabras—, creí que morirías de otra manera, como el último Uchiha debiste demostrar tu legado. Eres escoria, el estúpido de tu hermano debió matarte y así ahorrarte todo esto, ¿no lo crees?

Sin embargo, la respuesta no llegó.

—El mundo debe restablecerse, este orden no está bien. El mundo en el que vivimos es una falsa realidad y el culpable no es más que Hashirama. Él y sus pensamientos acerca de la paz nos han traído a la destrucción de nosotros mismos, es momento de que esto termine y que el sueño empiece de una vez por todas.

—¡Deja de hablar así!

Cerró los ojos, ¿quién era él para callarlo? Nadie, no le importaba que hubiera sido el segundo Hokage en sus mejores tiempos, Tobirama no era más que una pieza más dentro del juego de Hashirama y de la estúpida paz shinobi. El mundo no era más que una vil mentira.

Sasuke trató de mantener la mirada, sin embargo sus ojos ardían. El simple pestañeo le causaba una sensación de dolor y estremecimiento, ni hablar de su costado.

¿En verdad ese era su destino? ¿Morir de esa manera? Quería pensar que no, que al menos tendría la oportunidad de morir de otra manera y no a manos de alguien de su propio clan. Frente a él estaba una de las leyendas más conocidas de la historia, aquel quién junto a Hashirama fundaron Konoha muchos años atrás. La historia le había enseñado que la gente distorsionaba las cosas a su conveniencia y que la verdad era una búsqueda muy difícil y costosa. Él mejor que nadie lo sabía y lo había vivido en carne propia, había traicionado a sus amigos, a sus creencias y a sí mismo en busca de un camino de venganza, en busca de algo que nunca existió en realidad. Todo el mundo le había mentido para ocultar la triste realidad de la _historia_, y fue entonces que se preguntó si acaso valía la pena, ¿en serio habían valido la pena todos esos años de soledad por una estúpida venganza? Su alma ya estaba corrompida, ese era un hecho que no podía negar, pero, de no haber habido todas esas mentiras pudiera que él fuera otra persona, alguien mejor, alguien que no tuviera el alma tan oscura.

Sin embargo, ya no había vuelta de hoja, y fue entonces que creyó que ese era su destino. Ya no había más cosas por las cuales aferrarse. Suspiró, el fin ya estaba cerca.

—Chico—Tobirama yacía en el suelo, su cuerpo poco a poco se desintegraba. Ya había cumplido su última voluntad, era su tiempo de partir—, no dejes que todo esto se destruya, no de este modo.

—Es ridículo que haya desaparecido por una técnica que él inventó—Madara rió para sí mismo—. Ahora yo soy inmortal, nada ni nadie podrá detenerme.

Hizo un movimiento de manos y se acercó hacía donde estaba el cuerpo exánime de Sasuke. Se permitió admirarlo por algunos segundos antes de lanzar su ataque definitivo, le daría una muerte lenta para que recordara el verdadero legado del odio de los Uchiha.

—¡Basta!

Mas no contó con esa ligera distracción. Bufó, y retrocedió, por supuesto que aquél grito no significó ninguna amenaza ni complicación. Mucho menos cuando vio de quién se trataba.

—Vaya, vaya. Creo que podré divertirme un rato.

La observó con diversión, ¿aquella chiquilla lo iba a atacar? debía ser una jodida broma. O tal vez era una chica muy ilusa.

—Ese sello…—Recordó a Tsunade y el sello Yin, y las cosas comenzaron a cuadrarle—, no eres oponente para mí, no importa si eres la discípula de la quinta.

Las piernas de Sakura empezaron a temblar, una cosa era observar de lejos la pelea y otra muy diferente intervenir. Peor si frente a ella estaba una leyenda, un shinobi inmortal que le había hecho frente a los Kages de las cinco naciones resultando triunfante sin ningún problema, ni una gota de sudor había derramado. Sin embargo el amor le provocaba hacer cosas estúpidas, su corazón estaba acelerado y no precisamente por el miedo que sentía en ese momento, sino por Sasuke, aquel chico que se encontraba en el suelo, inerte y sin señales de querer despertar. Ella fue testigo desde las sombras de como Madara le enterraba su propia katana, ¿quién pensaría que ni siquiera Sasuke pudo detenerlo? Fue en ese momento que Sakura supo que las habladurías acerca de Madara no eran exageraciones ni mucho menos mentiras, no eran más que la verdad.

Estaba en un punto de quiebre, sintiéndose tan débil como siempre y a la vez tan inútil. No había sido capaz de evitar que Naruto también desfallecera en batalla, no pudo detener el ataque de Madara hacia Sasuke. Peor aún, era incapaz de moverse de ahí y dejar que sus piernas se movieran, estaba atada al miedo.

—Pequeña niña, no sé qué hacer primero si matarte rápidamente y hacer tu agonía menos dolorosa o asegurarme de que ellos hayan muerto de una vez por todas. ¿Qué prefieres?

Finas gotas de sudor corrían por su frente, jamás había sentido los latidos de su corazón tan frenéticos. Debía hacer algo, por primera vez en su vida debía dejar esclavizarse por sus demonios y complejos. Sus sentimientos no debían nublar su juicio.

—¡Sakura-chan!

Naruto corrió rápidamente hacía donde estaban sus amigos.

—¿Pero cómo?—Madara suspiró lentamente, le costaba creer que aún el ex jinchuriki del kyubi estuviera vivo—. Bueno…después de todo eres un Uzumaki.

—¡Naruto-kun!—Sakura gritó avisándole de un ataque de Madara. El Uzumaki era rápido pero lo que Madara no sabía es que anteriormente le pudieron volver a sellar la mitad del chakra del Kyubi.

—Debí saber que Minato tenía la otra parte—Cesó sus ataques para pensar mejor la situación, fue un error subestimarlos—, me sorprende que hayas sobrevivido pero, al final sabes, que esto no funcionará todo este mundo será convertido en un genjutsu donde yo seré el Dios supremo.

—¡Primero deberás matarme!—Naruto se puso en posición de pelea, hacía unos momentos le prometió a su padre ganar esa guerra y no le iba a fallar.

Madara negó con la cabeza, las cosas debían terminar para que el sueño eterno comenzara. Comenzó a mover sus manos con rapidez.

"_Todo está terminado"_

—¡Se ha acabado!

Miles de shuriken atravesaron el cuerpo de Sakura. Había protegido a Naruto y a Sasuke a la vez.

—Vaya que eres molesta—murmuró Madara.

Para Naruto, el tiempo se detuvo por un instante. La época en donde iban a la Academia, los recuerdos de los golpes de Sakura y sus lágrimas aparecieron frente a él. Las veces que lo había rechazado y las demás veces en las cuales lo habría abrazado, cada una pasaron como un souvenir instantáneo para dar lugar a la escena trágica. Ella siendo atravesada, su cuerpo cayó al suelo con un golpe seco, y él no había sido capaz de levantarla ni sostenerla porque estaba consternado. Automáticamente apretó los puños y no se permitió derramar lágrimas, esas podían venir después.

—¡Sakura, Sasuke!

Sus piernas apenas y reaccionaban, con movimientos torpes alcanzó a llegar hasta su cuerpo y fue testigo de sus palabras.

—Perdón por no hacer más, yo siempre fui una carga, ¿no?

—Cállate… Cállate…

Sólo no quería escuchar eso, simplemente ese no podía ser el final.

—«Si será una tonta… ¿por qué me protegen? Por mi culpa, ella… eres una tonta Sakura».

-Naruto- la voz de la pelirosa estaba rota –Perdón por no… hacer más… yo… siempre… fui una carga-

—¡Miserable!

«Él debe ser el mayor tonto, ¿en verdad atacará a Madara? Naruto, tú no debes cargar con todo esto, si hay un culpable aquí ese soy yo… Corre y sálvate si puedes, aférrate a la vida»

Naruto lanza un rasengan contra Madara, pero éste lo evade muy fácilmente.

—Me estoy empezando a aburrir.

De repente todo se vuelve gris. Algo impactó el lugar.

—¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki y nunca retrocederé en mi palabra

—Esto aún no acaba.

—¡Naruto!—Sasuke logró gritar. Por fin sentía esa movilidad en el cuerpo y es que no se había dado cuenta que, pequeñas babosas le estaban proporcionando chakra «_Sakura…tú»_

—Sasuke… eres un idiota—Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja y finalmente cerró los ojos.

—«Tú lo eres más, Naruto»

—¿Sabes? Esto es aburrido y creo que nos veremos dentro de muy poco. En este momento no tengo todo mi potencial pero quizá… quizá entiendas algún día…

—¿De qué demonios hablas?—preguntó Sasuke mientras activaba su Susano

Una luz apareció en el cielo como una señal de un nuevo orden. Para Sasuke, aquello era más que una simple señal.

Era el fin….

Pero no del todo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA **Antes que nada, reciban un saludo muy grande. Y ahora sí, aquí vienen las explicaciones... Este fic fue escrito hace bastante tiempo, casi dos años, ¿qué por qué borré todos los capítulos que tenía (aproximadamente 27)? Bueno, ya lo había comentado pero se los diré para las personas que no conocían el fic, el motivo es simple y es que la redacción y la trama se perdieron en un punto, del cual me fue muy dificil salir, si lo hacía el final iba a quedar pésimo. Le faltaban más cosas, más coherencia, más acción. Y decidí que era la mejor decisión, si bien tardé muchísimo en subir este prólogo es por muchas razones, sin embargo aquí está y sepan que cumplo lo que prometo y en este caso si yo dije que este fic iba a continuar lo iba a hacer, sin importar que tanto pase. De ahora en adelante espero ser mas constante en las actualizaciones, ya que también estoy editando los capítulos, sin que pierdan estos la esencia que envolvió a "segunda oportunidad" en su inicio.

Ahora sí, espero no se hayan aburrido de tanta nota de autor... Mi página en Facebook es Tamahara-chan por si gustan checar más novedades. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y si todavía leen este fic sean bienvenidos.

Karou.


End file.
